In Love
by Fiona Bel
Summary: Rory and Jess both started new lives without each other. But when ones marriage falls apart, will she seek comfort in a man she knows she shouldn’t? might be LIT eventually, don't want to ruin the end. LAST CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!
1. Rory

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! This isn't my first story, but it is my first here so bear with me! If you find any mistakes, blame it all on me. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Rory, Jess, Logan, or any other Gilmore Girls character (yet...)

This takes place in 2012, and none of the episodes after **The Real Paul Anka **happened.

Summary: Rory and Jess both started new lives without each other. But when ones marriage falls apart, will she seek comfort in a man she knows she shouldn't? might be Rory/Jess eventually

* * *

Rory 

-------------

You only fall in love with one person in your entire life. I learned the hard way that my one person wasn't Logan - marriage. He proposed to me on December 2, 2007 and we were married on April 16, 2008. We had a... mediocre marriage, I guess. It's not like we were fighting non stop. I mean, we had arguments and disagreements, but nothing to far from what every average couple does. And it's not like I didn't love Logan. I did, and I still do, but it always felt like there was something missing.

In November of 2010, we found out we were going to have a baby. But three months later, I had a miscarriage. Logan and I were both surprised that we weren't as upset as we should have been. I don't know why. I don't understand. I've always wanted to have kids. Maybe I didn't want to have Logan's kids?

After that incident, we realized that although we loved each other, we weren't meant to be together. We started to fight more and more. We seemed to be annoyed whenever we were around each other. I'm not sure why. Maybe we were just looking for a reason not to be together anymore.

I think not being in love is a good enough reason.

About five months after the miscarriage, we decided the best thing for us would be divorce. We still talk, we call each other once or twice a month. I love him. I'm not in love with him. I don't know if I know the person I'm in love with, or meant to be in love with. I'm not sure if I've even met the person I'm "in love" with yet. I don't think I know, do I?

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked the first chapter! This was in Rory's POV, the next will be in Jess's POV. The first two chapters are just kind of filling you in on what's happened in Rory and Jess's lives. After that the story will really start, and the chapters will be longer. **Please review**, I appreciate all of them! Constructive criticism is welcome! 

Thanks for reading!

Nicole (february bliss)


	2. Jess

**Author's Note:** Hi, whoever is reading this! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I kept putting it off, and then I wasn't even sure if I wanted to continue this story. But I'm back! I really hope you like this chapter. And now, for my reviewers...

_**  
LitGG1982**_ - Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter, too. I'm not sure whether this is going to be a lit or not, but i hope you like it either way. :-)

_**Kitty**_ - Your review made me hurry up and write! I'm sory this chapters short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: No, you know I don't own anybody. Well, I do own Abby, but thats it.

* * *

Jess 

-------------

Someone once told me that I would fall in and out of love a lot in my life. I don't actually remember _who_ said it, but the point is that I completely understand that now.

The first person that I ever fell in love with was Rory. But I think I got scared of our feelings for each other, so I ran away. I never stopped loving her, though. That is, until I went to show her my book. When I found out she had quit Yale, and when I saw the guy she was dating, my feelings for her changed. She had changed since the last time I saw her, and it wasn't a good change.

I went on for a while not thinking about her. Then I invited her to my book store. If she came, I sill loved her. If she didn't, then I'd know she wasn't the same person I fell in love with when I was seventeen.

She came.

I wish I could tell you that I knew she'd come, but I can't. I had no idea if she'd show. But I was happy she did. I hoped it meant she wanted me back. She didn't, and I still loved her. I still loved her after she told me that she was still with her boyfriend. But that's when I decided I needed to move on. Then I met Abby.

I was at a bookstore in New York trying to promote my book when I met her. We talked for a while and she told me that she wasn't really into books. Apparently it was her brothers' bookstore and she was just helping them out. She refused to sell my book there. So I asked if I could try and convince her over coffee. Now that I think about it, we never actually talked about my book. I asked her out again, three months later she moved in with me, and I proposed to her a month before we found out she was pregnant with the twins. After they were born in March 2007, we eloped. We had two more kids, and we were still happy. We still _are_ happy. I'm in love with Abby. And I'm in love with Rory. I don't know if it's wrong to be in love with two people at the same time, but I think I'll always love them. Both of them.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, the first two are just catching you up on what happened. Next, the story will start. And hopefully it won't take me as long to update! **Please, please review, **it makes me want to write more! And if you think it sucks, just tell me what you don't like about it, I appreciate constructive criticizem too!

Thanks for reading!

Nicole (february bliss)


	3. Shocked

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I updated this as soon as I could. Like always, I hope you like this chapter. In my opinion, it's better than the first two.**:-) **Now, my lovely reviewers...**  
**

_**OrangePunk **_- Thanks a lot for the review, I'm glad you like it so far!

_**watergurl123**_ - I think I'm going to have the same problem as you when I write the end of this story - Jess and his happy family, or Jess and Rory. Hmmmm. Thanks, I'm so happy you like it!

_**crazy-like-a-crazy-monkey **_-I tried to update faster this time :). Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I own Alisha, no one else.

Rory

-------------

"Hey Lane, it's Rory," I said into my cell phone.

"Hey Rory, what's up?

"Um, actually I'm on a bus right now. To Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia? Why?"

"I'm going to-" I sigh. "I'm going to see Jess.

"Jess? Mariano! Gosh, when's the last time you talked to him?"

"It's been a while. Over six years, I think."

"Wow. Jess. So what did he want?"

"What?"

"Why does he want to see you?"

"Oh, well actually, he doesn't know I'm coming."

"...Rory! I thought you got over him years ago!" she said after realizing what that meant.

"I'm going to see an old friend, Lane. A friend."

"Sure. Let me know how that works out for you."

"I will," I laughed.

"Okay, I gotta go. I left Zack alone with Alisha and her ice cream cone. I can't even imagine what the living room floor looks like. See you later."

"Wait, Lane. Do you think this is a bad idea?"

" I think Jess is Jess. He broke your heart. But I think he really loved you. So just be careful."

"Thanks, Lane." I put my cell phone in my purse, but took it back out.

_Is this a bad idea? Should I call him and tell him I'm coming? No, I don't know his phone number. I could call mom and ask her what she thinks. But I already l know what she'll think. She'll say a lot of bad things about Jess, and reasons why I need to forget him forever, but in summation: Bad idea! I don't care what she thinks this time, though._ _I'll never know what will happen if I don't try, and if I don't try today, I don't think I'll ever try again. Okay, I'm doing this. Everything will be fine..._

When I saw people getting out of their seats, I realized that we were in Philadelphia. I walked straight to the book store that I _hoped_ Jess still owned. When I got there, I walked up to the man working. It wasn't anyone I recognized, no one from the last time I was there. Then again, I guess a lot changes in six years.

"Does Jess Mariano still work here?" I asked, ignoring the people I had cut in front of in line.

"Yeah, but he's off today, probably at home. Now can you please either leave or go to the back of the line and wait your turn."

_Great, now I have to go to his house. He'll probably have a girl there, or something that will completely embarrass me._

"Can you please give me his address? I'll leave, I promise."

"Fine." The man groaned and wrote Jess's address on a piece of paper.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was standing outside his door. I kept telling myself to knock, but I couldn't do it.

_What's going to happen when he opens that door? What should I do? Wave, ask how he's been, hug him?_ _I should probably say as few words as possible, I will die if I start rambling. But why? It's Jess, my friend. I shouldn't be nervous... but we haven't seen each other in so long_. _It's going to be really awkward..._

I knocked. After a minute, he opened the door. He looked good. Not very different, but good. He wasn't wearing what I had expected, though. He had on light blue jeans and a blue and green striped button down shirt. Now that I say it, it doesn't sound that odd, but it just didn't look like Jess.

He didn't smile. I noticed that he was just standing there, staring at me, looking surprised. No, not surprised, shocked. I wanted to runaway, but there was no turning back.

"Hey," I said, trying to hide how nervous I was.

He just stood there, staring at me, and after what seemed like forever, he said, "Hi."

We both just stood there like idiots.

_Could this get any worse?_

**A/N: **Well, I really hope you like this chapter, and even if you didn't, you can still review! I love all reviews, they make me want to update sooo much faster. So **please review**!

Thanks for reading!

Nicole (february bliss)


	4. Introductions and Questions

**Authors Note**: I'm really sorry for taking so long! I had this chapter done a while ago, but once school started I forgot to post it! And thanks sooo much to my reviewers _**Yoshii**_ and _**watergurl123**_. I never get tired of reading reviews! So, anyone who has waited for another chapter, here you go.

**By the way, any mistakes you find are mine, because I don't have a beta. If anyone would like to beta my story, please e-mail me - .  
**

Disclaimer: I own Abby and the kids. I'll never own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls, you know that.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory

---------------

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was just... around and I thought I'd see how you were," I stuttered nervously.

"You should've called."

_Okay, this isn't going as well as I'd hoped._

"I didn't think it would be a big deal–"

"Look, there's just some things you should've known before coming here."

_Why is he being so damn mean? We haven't seen each other in years, he could've asked me how I was before starting a stupid fight._

"What things, Jess, what are you talking about?" I responded quickly. "Why are you– "

"Jess, who's at the door?"

I stopped talking when I saw a woman, who I assumed was his girlfriend, walking towards the door. She was slim, about 5'3" with wavy, sandy blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail that laid on her back just below her shoulders. She had a light complexion, with light brown eyes and full lips. She was wearing a white and pink floral, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and medium length brown shorts.

_Great. He does have a girl over. Is that what I should've known before coming here? Oh please. Apparently he needs to grow up, because I think we're a little old to be jealous of each others dates._

"Abby, this is an old friend of mine, Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Abby. My wife."

_Oh. My. God. He did not just say wife, did he? Why didn't I consider the possibility that he was married? I should've prepared myself for this. But who would've thought that Jess would ever settle down with someone? I wonder if Luke knows— _

Just then Abby interrupted my thoughts. "Rory, are you staying in town tonight?" she asked me sweetly.

_Great, she seems nice._

"Uh, I'm not sure, I'll probably get a hotel room and leave tomorrow morning."

"Well then, why don't you stay for dinner. You and Jess probably wanna catch up, you can meet the kids and..." She kept talking, but I stopped listening then.

_Jess has kids! That doesn't even seem possible. He's just not the... father type. Wait, why didn't he invite me to his wedding? I invited him, it isn't my fault he didn't come to mine. And he couldn't find the time to pick up the phone and tell me that he had kids? This is all just so... unbelievable. _

I realized that Abby had finished talking. "Um, sure, I'll stay for dinner. As long as that's alright with Jess

Jess was about to say something, but before he had the chance Abby said, "Yeah, of course it's fine with Jess. Come in, I'm almost done cookin'."

I followed Jess into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat on a chair across from me. Abby went into the kitchen, but there was no wall between the two rooms, so it was time to be interrogated.

"So, how long have you and Jess known each other?" she asked.

"Since we were seventeen. I guess we've kind of lost touch over the years," I replied. I hoped it was almost time to eat, because I didn't want her to ask if we had dated.

"Were you guys together?"

_Great._

"Yeah, but it was.. um, just for like a year," Jess said before I could say anything.

_What doesn't he want me to say?_

"A year's quite a while. What happened?"

"Abby."

"What, Jess, I'm your wife, it's a simple question," then she added, "oh, I'm sorry if that was a bad question, Rory. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine," I said. "We just– "

"I just got scared, okay Abby? We were teenagers, I was only eighteen, it doesn't matter," Jess said. He wasn't exactly angry, just irritated, I guess. I don't see why he couldn't just tell her he left me without saying good-bye. She was his wife, after all.

"Fine, Jess. I'm sorry I asked. Can you go get the kids? Dinner's ready."

Jess walked down the hallway. I heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then Jess came back into the living room, and I got up and followed him to the dining room. A minute after I sat down, two boys walked in. They had spiked hair that was the same color as Abby's, and they had Jess's eyes. One was wearing camouflage shorts and a green t-shirt. The other had on khaki shorts and a navy blue long sleeved shirt. They looked exactly alike, I wondered if they were identical. They sat in the chairs across from me and started banging on their plates with their silverware.

"Boys, can you sit still for two seconds? I'll get your food in a minute. Rory, these are the twins, Evan and Dean." Abby said as she pointed to each one. "They're five."

A little girl walked into the dining room and climbed onto Jess's lap. "And this is Jenna," Jess said.

"I'm free years owd," Jenna told me and held three fingers up. I smiled at her. She was wearing a pink jumper and had long hair the same color as Jess's.

"And Brooke is sleeping right now. She's almost nine months." Abby said. "Ya know Rory, there's no point for you to stay at a hotel. You can stay here tonight."

"Oh no, that's okay, I don't mind staying at a hotel," I told her. There was no way I could spend the night with Jess and his family.

"No, really, I insist. Me and Jess take turns sleeping in the baby's room anyway, so I can sleep with Brooke, Jess can have the couch, and you can have our room."

"No that's fine, I don't want to bother you guys," I told her, hoping she'd just give up.

"You wouldn't be bothering us, Rory, we'd love it if you stayed."

_God, she just won't quit, will she? I don't want to stay! But it'd be rude to say no again..._

"Okay, if you're sure it's alright."

_It's gonna be a long night..._

---------------------------------------

**A/N**: I think this chapter is kind of boring, the next chapter should be at least a little more interesting. Rory and Jess finally get to have a conversation alone...

BTW, check my profile every once in awhile if you want to know when I'll update next. Since the next chapter is already half done, you shouldn't have to wait too long for another update. **Please please review**, whether you liked it or not. And remember to **e-mail me if you'd like to be my beta**. Thanks!

Thanks so much for reading and hopefully reviewing,

Nicole (february bliss)


	5. The Talk

**Authors Note**: I feel so mean! It has been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry! Hopefully this chapter is extra great to make up for it. I'm a little iffy about it, but I tried:-) Enjoy.

By the way, thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers -** watergurl123**,** xxxLotxxx**, and** jakeepsteinsguh**. I appreciate your reviews so much!

Sorry for any mistakes. :-)

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't.

* * *

Jess

- - - - - - - - -

"You got enough blankets?"

"Yep," she answered coldly.

"Something wrong?"

"Nooo,"she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"What? What are you so upset about? I don't get you, Gilmore."

"Oh, shut up! How can you not know what I'm upset about, Jess? You're married!" she shouted at me. I hadn't seen her that angry in a while.

"You picked that up all by yourself?" I had to say something cocky, I hated it when she cried, and it looked like she was about to.

" You have kids, Jess!"

"Two for two, not bad." I was practically back to being the old Jess. And she was the old Rory.

"You couldn't find the time to pick up the phone and call me? Or invite me to your wedding, or let me meet your wife?! Jess, getting married and having kids, **four** kids, is a big deal! I thought we were friends! I invited you to my wedding, and you didn't come. I expected you to come though, because I thought you had changed! I thought you finally put you life together, and were mature enough to be just friends with me! Because we still loved each other! And I was right, you have changed, but, what, your just too good for me now?"

"I am not too good for you, Rory, I have never been too good for you. I didn't go to your wedding because I can't be just friends with you, Rory! Because I do still love you. We were just never ready for each other at the same time. Now I have my life put together, and your just jealous because yours is falling apart!"

"Jealous? Of your perfect family, perfect home, perfect job? Yes, maybe I am, I don't know. But I'm not here because I'm jealous, I'm here because I love you!" There were tears running down her face. It killed me to see her cry.

"I love you, too. I've loved you since the day I met you and I will always love you. But just because you finally realized how crazy you were for marrying that Logan guy, and realized that we were **meant **to be together, you think I will leave my family and be with you?"

"I think that's what you want."

"Well, your wrong, Rory. I love you, but I love Abby, too. And I love my kids, and I love my life. You don't actually expect me to throw all that away, do you?"

She paused for a minute, the said, "No. No, your right, I'm sorry. I should never have expected you to. And I shouldn't have expected you to be friends with me either, because we have a history, and most people with history just don't really work out as friends. Lane knew this was a bad idea, she knew we couldn't be just friends. I should've listened to her, and my mom when I was 17, and -"

"Rory," I interrupted her, "your rambling."

"Yeah, I am."

Neither of us said anything at all for a few minutes. "So... Night."

"Good night," she said, and I walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N**: I really hope you liked this chapter, its kind of short, but I felt like it needed to end there. Thank you so much if your still reading! And remember to click that little purple button in the bottom left corner and take 30 seconds to review please!

Thanks for reading,

Nicole (february bliss)


	6. Time Machine

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! How long has it been? A year, ten? Seems like forever. If your actually reading this, God Bless You. I promised myself I would not start another story before finishing this one. So this isn't exactly how I had planned the ending, but this chapter is basically just closure for me, just proving to myself that I could finish a story. So, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Yep. You know I don't own them. I own Abby. But you can have her.

* * *

"It was really nice meeting you Rory. You can stay with us anytime."

"Thank you so much Abby. I really appreciate it."

"I can drive you to the bus station, Rory," Jess offered.

"No, that's fine, I can just take a cab."

"No, really, I think I should," he told her, as if to say 'we need to talk.'

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Loving your wife? Moving on after we were together when we were seventeen? Not leaving your family for me? You have nothing to be sorry for Jess."

"Well then, I'm sorry for everything I did when we were teenagers."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. And I really am. I was acting childish last night. Abby is really nice. She's great, Jess. And so are your kids. I have no reason to be angry with you. I'm happy that you're happy. And I'm sorry I came here. I should've just... let us be."

"No, I'm glad you came. It's like, closure. And Rory, just so you know, if things had happened differently back then, I think we would still be together to this day. We would." He was in love with his wife and her, but he had to choose. And he chose his wife.

_If she had a time machine..._

* * *

He had been chasing her, begging her to stop. And when she finally did, he got nervous. But this was something he had to do.

"Can we sit down?"

"No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?"

"I love you."

She stood still.

"What?" She finally asked.

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Jess."

* * *

If he had to choose the one thing he wanted most in his life, it was her. To be with her, to spend the rest of his life with her, whether he had a day left or a year left. It didn't matter.

So he asked her to leave with him.

"Don't say no just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say no if you really don't want to be with me."

The tears were streaming down her face. God, she wanted him. She wanted to be with him. So what was stopping her? Only herself. And she could change that.

"I do. I do want to be with you."

* * *

He hated Logan. Rory was one hundred times too good for that ass hole. She was the most amazing person in Jess's world, and he knew she deserved a lot better. A lot better than a spoiled ass that made her quit college, almost ruin her life.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I told you, he's tired! And his family's bugging him right now -"

"I mean, with you! What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you."

"I don't know."

"What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the D.A.R.? No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?"

"It's complicated!"

"It's not! It's not complicated!"

"You don't know!"

"This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!"

"You caught him on a bad night."

"This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?"

"I don't know!" She paused. "Why did you come back here, Jess?"

"I told you, to show you my book."

"So it wasn't because you want to be with me?"

"...I'll always want to be with you, Rory."

"I miss you so much, Jess."

"Rory, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, fuck Logan! I want to be with you! I love you!"

Jess kissed her and then smiled. "Did Miss D.A.R. Rory Gilmore just say the F word?"

"Sorry. Heat of the moment." And they kissed again like it was the last time, but it was just the beginning.

* * *

She came for him.

"I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me."

"Who? Who cheated on you? That--that guy? You're still with him?"

"Yeah."

"I thought everything was fixed."

"Everything but him."

"I hate this!"

"You should. I'm sorry."

"You came here alone, to Philadelphia!"

"He was out of town."

"I don't deserve this, Rory."

"No, you don't. You don't deserve it. I just--I'm in love with him. Despite all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. You're choosing him. I'm not going to argue with you. I wish like hell that you didn't want to be with that self-centered jerk. But I want you to be happy."

Rory thought for a moment. "Well what if I don't want to chose him?"

"Do you want to choose him?"

"Do you want to choose me?"

Rory looked at Jess, and then kissed him passionately, more passionately than she had ever kissed Logan. She wouldn't let anyone keep them apart.

She was in love with her boyfriend and him, but she had to choose. And she chose him.

_If she had a time machine..._

* * *

THE END!!! FINALLY! Review, review, review, good or bad! Please :-)

Thanks so much for reading!!!!!

Nicole


End file.
